Traitor in the Midst-A Rue+Mint Story
by Saria2
Summary: Valen is resurected by a traitor. Taking Claire's body, he attempts to kill Rue and Mint. (COMPLETE)
1. Prolouge: Flashback

Boring disclaimer stuff-  
  
ToF is © Square, Rue, Mint, etc. are also © Square. Da story is © me ^.^  
  
BTW, this is my first fic. I dunno if itz very good…so please R&R so I know I f I should cont. or not. I believe in Rue+Mint…and my favorite live from the game is:  
  
"Gizmo=Gia=Gias! To You, Born of Dew I command. Accept Your Destiny and Release Your Powers!" Yayayaya Baby!!! Then Rue takes off his hat an' he's got that kick butt hair du, and…ermm *coughs* I…erm…suppose you wanna read  
  
now, huh…*bows and ducks under a flying coconut* Meep!  
  
  
  
Prologue: "Flashback"  
  
Rue trudged through Carona forest, his feet moved slowly and his steps were heavier. Every pause between his steps got longer and longer. He dragged his Arc Edge with his right arm, which was limp, and his left arm was grasping his right. His shirt had many scratches on it, and most of it was bloodstained. He had a giant gash on his left cheek, stretching from the bottom of his ear to half his eyebrow. His left eye was shut and his whole face bore his pain. Rue couldn't take this anymore and he collapsed. "…Dammit Mint…" he murmured. He tried to stay conscious as long as possible. He noticed his hat resting on a rock some feet away, thrown there by the force of his fall. His snowy hair was pulled in the same low ponytail, and his untamed three spikes blew in a slight breeze. The wind blew on his face and made him feel somewhat better, but something was wrong. Other than his body injuries, his head hurt worse. It throbbed and ached, and repeated his past tragedies. Rue closed his eyes, letting out a single tear, which froze on his cheek. A few specks of snow drifted down and lay on his burning brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rue looked around himself. Wasn't he just in a forest? This was an atelier of some sort. He shook his head. He remembered this place…Valen's Atelier. The place he dreaded most. "Must be a dream or somethin'…" he whispered to himself. He heard a thud behind him. He turned and was smashed back. He was slumped against a wall, his head drooping on his chest. Rue looked up to see a familiar sight. Claire hovering before him, her hand stretched vertically, an emerald colored ball of energy building above her hand. He knew that this wasn't the actual Claire. Valen's spirit had been resurrected by an unknown force and had gotten back into this dimension, finding Claire's body. Rue's Arc Edge was strapped to his back and one of his ankles was sprained. He was done for. "Well…" he thought aloud to himself, as the energy ball grew larger. He gave a small smirk. "At least its me going instead of-"  
  
  
  
"Gizmo=Gia=Gias!" cried a familiar, childish voice. Rue and Valen turned toward it. "To you, born of dew I command-" Rue let out a gasp. His body began to burn. His hat flew up and floated off. His wild spikes blew in a wind conjured by the spell. Flashing lights were everywhere. He tried to look at the one who repeated the spell, but the force of the spell was too much for him. "Accept your destiny, and…and…. and….." it continued. Rue managed to turn his head in the direction of the voice. Mint! "….And…release your p-aaaahhhh—" She fainted. The breeze left and the lights faded. Mint lay still. Rue tried to get up. Valen seemed shocked. He flew over quickly and levitated the girl. She was still alive, because her eyes flared open. She dropped the rings she held. Her arms were pulled close to her body. She screamed in shrill pain.  
  
"Mint! Hold on!!" Rue shouted over her. Valen was crushing her with his powers. "Mint! I'm coming!! Don't go!" She turned her head slowly toward him, and gave a grim smile. "..And re..Release your.. Powers!" she managed. Rue was suddenly filled with unimaginable strength. She began screaming more painfully, and Rue, tears in his eyes, jumped up with his Arc Edge, aiming a powerful blow to his head. He jerked back with a surprised and angry look. Mint stopped screaming and smashed to the stone floor with a sickening thud.  
  
"Mint!!" Rue shouted, and began running to her. Valen conjured a quick ball of fire magic and threw it at Rue, then evaporated with and evil cackle.  
  
  
  
The fire landed between Rue and Mint. The force threw Rue back, but Mint attempted to get to her feet. The whole atelier was burning down, and quickly. Rue got up and shook his head to rid it of pain and falling embers. Mint stood up, her energy almost fully back.  
  
"Rue!" she yelled happily in her laughing voice. She began running toward him, but a sudden ring of fire emerged around her. Trapped.  
  
"Mint!" Rue cried, throwing out an arm. He tightened his grip around his Arc Edge and a glare forced on his face. He ran forward and threw a gust of his energy at Mint, knocking her down, but extinguishing the flames. She struggled up, but before getting to her feet, a kind, gloved hand reached in front of her. She glanced up, seeing the tall boy with the snowy hair and protective appearance with the shiny shard of Dewprism in his forehead. He was glowing red because of the surroundings. His body and clothes were singed. Mints heart began to beat wildly. A true, caring smile appeared on her face, and she stared into the dark brown eyes while slowly put her hand in his. He yanked her onto her feet and they stared into eachother's eyes for a moment. Rue jerked his glance up, seeing a chunk of stone plummeting toward them. He jumped back and yanked Mint up, holding her to his chest while the rock smashed into the ground just feet from where they were standing. Mint stood against his chest with a shocked look on her face. A patch of red began to form above her nose and she smiled, resting her head on Rue's chest. They heard a sickening crack, and pulled away from each other, glancing upwards.  
  
"We must get outta here, quick! Look-the roof is caving in!" Rue sternly stated. Mint saw the roof breaking and looked back at Rue, hoping for instructions. A stern, troubled look swirled in his eyes. He glanced at the entrance, blocked by boulders. Mint gasped. Rue grabbed her arm and fiercely dragged her to a nearby wall. He said nothing but began to hack at it with his Arc Edge.  
  
  
  
A big hole burst open. A look of achievement flared in his face. He wiped his brow, which was full of dirt and sweat. Mint felt a rumble and looked up. Ceiling was caving in more right above them. There was nothing she could do. She pushed Rue roughly and he fell through the crack he had made. When he landed on the ground, he looked back. Mint was in the atelier still. With tears in her eyes, she waved to him. Then, the whole ceiling came down. Rue stared at the atelier, which was now a pile of flaming ruins.  
  
To be Continued!!! 


	2. Mode Master's Return

Hey, Welcome back…I've settled down a bit since I wrote the disclaimer for the last fic…*snickers* so, I'll just say this: I hope y'all enjoyed my fic so far, and please R&R so I know if I should keep going. Two reviews per chapter are all I ask. ( Thanks, and*sing-song* En-joy!  
  
  
  
Chap 1: "Mode Master's Return"  
  
Rue awoke with a chill. When he opened his eyes, he saw a snowflake land on his nose. He saw his breath when he exhaled. He saw a thin, white cover on the grassy forest floor. Rue pushed himself up with his arms, but collapsed. He had forgotten about his injuries. "Why me…" he moaned to the empty forest. His body was numb from the sudden chill. "Snow…" Rue rolled over on his back. He stared up at the gray sky. 'Why was it snowing?' he thought to himself. 'It was warm when I came in.' He closed his eyes. His body gained feeling and when a single flake fell on his brow, It burned with agonizing pain. He lifted his good arm up and set it on his slash. 'How did I get so many injuries…?' he thought slowly and weakly. Beaten already? Was he beaten already? If not, why couldn't he move? Slowly, his hand fell from his brow as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Everything was black. Rue stood alone, looking down, tightly gripping his Arc Edge. When he looked up, he was in a burning building. The atelier! Mint! He looked around for her. She was nowhere in sight. He glanced everywhere, but no sign. A rock came plummeting down and he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Mint…" He had to get out. Rue looked around and found a large hole in the wall. He ran through and stood in the fresh green grass and looked around. Still, nowhere. He hesitantly looked back. There she was at the opening. Mint, glancing upwards. She looked back down at him and with tears in her eyes she began to wave.  
  
"Mint!! Get outta there!! Hurry!" He thrust an arm out to her. The building collapsed.  
  
'Why didn't you save me?' he heard her whisper. 'Why didn't you? Why…why…why…'  
  
  
  
Rue's eyes flared open, and he thrust his body into a sitting position. He howled in pain, as his arm seemed to be on fire. He flopped back down.  
  
"A dream…no, a nightmare…" he whispered to himself. The sweat on his forehead was frozen, as were the tears on his cheeks.  
  
"It's still snowing…" he said to himself again. With his good arm, his left, he pushed his body up in the sitting position. His legs were completely covered in snow. It wasn't very thick, and thankfully his legs were in good condition. He wiggled his legs a bit to shake off the snow. Then he stood up. Almost in a standing position, his right arm stung with so much force, Rue was forced to kneel down. He quickly located his Arc Edge and slung it around his shoulders, resting on his stiff back. He attempted to stand, and this time succeeded. But when he took his first step, he was shocked by a sudden flashback…  
  
"Mint…" he sighed deeply, eyes without pupils and frozen in time. He couldn't move. Mint cruel death was haunting him…more than Claire's did long ago…  
  
"Mint…" Rue said again, louder this time. Without even a blink, his pupils returned, and in a flash, his right arm reached back, grabbed the Arc Edge off his back, and slammed it against the ground. He rushed a tree and hacked at it. He didn't think at all. His injuries didn't bother to repeat themselves. Rue smashed his weapon into the bark of the tree and kneeled with exhaustion.  
  
"Mint…" he repeated again. A sudden blast of icy wind came. Rue grabbed his Arc Edge out of the tree and ran down the snowy path.  
  
"Valen…I'll kill you…"  
  
  
  
He exited the forest only to arrive in Carona. A light snow was here too. The sun had set, and the street lamps were on. A low, creeping mist hovered about three feet above ground. Rue looked up. He saw three crescent moons. He looked back down toward Klaus's house.  
  
"I had better leave them out of this one. I already know where to find the [relic] anyway." He turned toward the inn. He took a few steps when a noise entered his ear. He froze and turned his eyes in all directions.  
  
"…Footsteps…"  
  
He ran silently forward and into the alley leading to the grassy fields. He stood in silence and listened intently. The steps were short and loud.  
  
"Whoever it is must be clumsy…" he thought aloud. He glanced out from the alley. A dark figure walked through the mist. It glanced toward Rue, supposedly making eye contact. When it did, Rue's dormant right arm and brow screamed with pain. He knelt and rubbed his arm, trying not to yell out. The figure hastily clomped its way into the church. The pain left his body when the door of the church slammed close. He looked at his arm. It looked fine. Rue narrowed his eyes and stormed to the church.  
  
  
  
He rested a hand on the handle. The knob burnt and he withdrew his hand hastily. He took out his Arc Edge and pushed the door open. He stepped through the door slowly and looked about. Nobody. Nothing. Nothing but emptiness. Five more slow steps and the door shut quickly. Rue whirled around to inspect it. No one.  
  
"Something…is definitely not right." He put his hand on the handle. This time, it almost froze his hand off. He returned his hand back and rubbed it. He turned and walked slowly to the altar, turning his head left and right in a paranoid fashion.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling…I'm not alone?" He heard the door slam behind him. He wheeled around, drawing his weapon. His right arm throbbed again, but fear pushed it aside.  
  
Rue stood frozen. He didn't believe what he saw. No. This had to be some sort of trick…  
  
"Mint," he gasped. There, in the doorway, stood Mint in her cocky fashion. A confidant smile was set on her face, and her eyes were full of love. Rue narrowed his eyes and gripped his weapon tighter.  
  
"Hey," she said in a happy way, striding toward him. She stopped about halfway in the church and set a graceful hand on her hip. Her rose pink hair was slipped into the wild pigtails that draped down her back. Her attire remained the same. Her voice…the playful, feminine voice. But her eyes…they were different.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here in Carona," she said with a bit of a blush.  
  
"…"  
  
"What? Don'tcha recognize me? I'm Mint!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Danggit, you don't remember!? ITS MEEE!!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the glossy marble floor.  
  
"…I remember alright……Mode Master," Mint froze in her tracks. Her mouth hung open a bit. Then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Damn you Rue…you're too clever for your age…" A wind swirled around and Mint quickly transformed into Mode Master. The pain from Rue's arm had finally stopped. He gripped the Arc Edge with both hands and shook the remaining aches out of his head.  
  
  
  
Mode Master strode down the isle of the church. NOTHING had changed about her in the least. Tacky red clothes, neat brown hair pulled back in a little blue bun, 'sweet' smile…chilling icy eyes…  
  
"What are you doing here, Mode Master?" Rue demanded. She kept walking till she got right in front of Rue.  
  
"Please…" she said, putting her forefinger under his chin, "…Call me Kirielle  
  
(I think…I forgot her real name o.0)."  
  
"No thanks-" Rue jumped back and did a horizontal slash with his blade, but Kirielle  
  
quickly transformed into Mint. Rue stopped cold.  
  
"Hmm…I see it still works. Poor baby…"  
  
"Dammit…" Rue mumbled to himself.  
  
"Ha ha…you haven't changed a bit since my old master, Ruecian, died." She shrugged and re-transformed into Kirielle  
  
. She shrugged.  
  
Rue narrowed his eyes and loosens up a bit. "If Doll Master is dead…why are you here? You served him only." Kirielle  
  
laughed at the question.  
  
"We have a new master." She did a girlish giggle. "His name's Valen."  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	3. Unexpected Company

Hey everyone! I'm baaack! I am SO glad I got the reviews! Now I know the world want me to continue! *sniff* Ahem…Anyway, here's chapter three. Please R&R. You have the power to change the future! One click of the review button, and you can make thousands happy!! . . . . . . or…well…sorta…*cough* ummm…I guess you wanna read now huh…*sulks of* O, and dun forget to enjoy!!  
  
PS (for those who care): While I was writing, I decided to play ToF as well, and I discovered a glitch. I dunno how it happened, but I beat Rod with Mint, and when he gives you the 1,000g, he was invisible 0.o It confoosed me…  
  
  
  
Chap 2: "Unexpected Company"  
  
Rue's grip on the Arc Edge tightened again. Kirielle smirked.  
  
"Something wrong, little baby?" Rue didn't answer. Kirielle shrugged and turned.  
  
"Well, Rue. I suppose we should get down to business."  
  
"…What are you talking about?" Kirielle turned her head around. A slight surprised look was on her face. "You should've guessed by now. I came here to kill you!" Rue's eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
"You won't be able to. Remember last time in Raging Mountain? I-" Kirielle began to glow. She transformed into Mint.  
  
"Of course I remember! Rue…" she strode back to Rue. "Now I have the upper hand. You wouldn't dare kill 'her.'" Rue was afraid. How could he do this?  
  
"It's only Mint's appearance, I can't let that stop me." Rue rushed Kirielle and attempted at hesitant jump slash. Kirielle was shocked and jumped backwards in time.  
  
"Huh…I underestimated you…no matter…" she said, grabbing the golden rings and twirling them around her hand. She dropped one, and it made a clang- clang-clang on the marble floor. It reminded Rue…  
  
  
  
'"Gizmo=Gia=Gias!" cried a familiar, childish voice. Rue and Valen turned toward it. "To you, born of dew I command-" Rue let out a gasp. His body began to burn. His hat flew up and floated off. His wild spikes blew in a wind conjured by the spell. Flashing lights were everywhere. He tried to look at the one who repeated the spell, but the force of the spell was too much for him. "Accept your destiny, and…and…. and….." it continued. Rue managed to turn his head in the direction of the voice. Mint! "….And…release your p-aaaahhhh—" She fainted. The breeze left and the lights faded. Mint lay still. Rue tried to get up. Valen seemed shocked. He flew over quickly and levitated the girl. She was still alive, because her eyes flared open. She dropped the rings she held…' Her metal rings clanged on the cracked marble floor. The same sound Rue heard now. He felt a tear coming…something that rarely ever happened to Rue. He closed his eyes momentarily.  
  
  
  
Kirielle used her psychic power to bring it back. Rue grew angry and flew at Kirielle. Shocked again, she failed to dodge the blow. A huge gash streaked on her body. It went from about her left shoulder to the mid section of her right rib. She screamed in pain and sat on the floor, rubbing her left arm and crying with pain. Rue inched closer with his Arc Edge raised. It killed him to see this. He didn't like seeing Mint with this much pain. He shook it out of is head. 'This isn't Mint…'  
  
  
  
Rue was almost right above the bleeding Mint. She looked up at him, first with desperation, then with fiery hate.  
  
"Go ahead…finish me." She transformed back to Kirielle and glanced downwards. Rue threw his Arc Edge downward above her head, but was stopped by an unknown force. He tried to push his blade down farther, but it wouldn't budge. He heard a small noise behind him. Giving up on trying to push the blade downward, he relaxed his arms and looked behind him. There stood Psycho Master and Trap Master. His head injury began to throb, and he rubbed at it with his left arm.  
  
"Waassaapp?" Trap said in his annoying punkish tone.  
  
"Narcissus!! Karwyn!!" Kirielle cried in pain. Psycho Master bowed to Rue.  
  
"Good day. We meet again."  
  
"What the-? I thought I killed you in Valen's Fortress!" Rue said, making and aggravated swing with his Arc Edge. Trap Master stepped forward a step.  
  
"Yeahh, but when our new Master was resurrected, he resurrected Karwyn."  
  
"Who resurrected Valen?!" Rue yelled in a desperate voice. "I'll kill him…"  
  
Trap Master shrugged. "Who da hell knows. But he's here."  
  
Kirielle struggled to her feet and limped over to where the two stood. She tried to stand erect and proud, but her wound commanded her to kneel. Karwyn stepped behind her and both began to glow. Soon they were gone.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Rue questioned himself. Trap did another of his punky shrugs.  
  
"Prolly to tell Master Valen how much of a son of a [expletive] you is." Rue swung his axe towards Trap.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"Oh, I'm gunna have fun wit you. You're touchier than Mint." Rue lost control of himself and attacked Trap. He jumped forward and swung, but Trap jumped back. Rue jumped ahead again and Trap dodged again. The pattern went on until Trap Master had a wall behind him. Rue jumped up and attacked with a horizontal slash. Trap ducked, and when Rue landed, shot an orange energy ball at Rue's chest. He flew back and smashed into the opposite wall.  
  
  
  
Trap Master strode forward in a cocky way. Rue got to a kneel, and used his Arc Edge as a resting stick. His chest felt like it was being crushed with every breath he took. He hoisted himself up to a slouching stand and panted a bit.  
  
"Waassaapp? Tired already? Never even got to go to my arena. Damn, this'll be easy."  
  
Trap punched the ground and a wave of energy surged toward Rue. It hit him like a bolt of lightning and he hit the ground. Suddenly he heard a sound. He was too weak to look up, but when he heard the voices, he knew who it was.  
  
"Oh great. Picking on the little guys, eh?"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" He heard a smash.  
  
"Oww…ye…yes Milady…" Rue lifted his head a bit. It hurt from the tremor Trap Master sent, but the injury on his head that was throbbing had ceased.  
  
"Duke…Belle…" he said with relief.  
  
"No time for talk. Hexagon!!" Belle yelled, thrusting her fist in the air. The Hexagon appeared out of nowhere behind her and she hopped on. Duke began to jump around threateningly.  
  
"Hey, I got a new act for ya. See, I read another book last night. Pulled an all-nighter again, it was so good. See, it was about this--"  
  
Belle smacked Duke with Hexagon. "Shut up, and just use your act!"  
  
"B-but…Milady! I GOTTA tell 'em! Its my style, see?" he said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Well, hurry your damn butt up! We don't have forever," Belle screamed impatiently, doing and impression of Mint's stomps.  
  
"Yes Milady," He turned to Trap Master, who looked as if he were about to burst with laughter. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyway, the book was called The Last Hero. It was about this Dragonslayer dude, and he used this awesome move!"  
  
Duke crossed his arms over his chest, then began to punch the air. As he did, sparks of lightning, fire, water, and rocks began to fly at Trap Master. They all fell short, splating on the ground in front of him, but disappeared when they hit the ground. Duke cracked his knuckles again and grinned.  
  
"Pretty impressive, eh?" Trap Master held his head in one hand and pointed at Duke with the other. He laughed hysterically. Duke turned to Belle and shrugged.  
  
  
  
Belle smacked Duke with one of the Hexagon's arms again. Then she grabbed Trap with it. Trap Master struggled for a few seconds, then teleported onto the Hexagon's head, where he punched her off. She landed on her stomach, but rolled over, staring at Trap Master startled.  
  
"Milady! I'll save you!" Duke ran up, but tripped on one of his feet. Belle smacked her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Oh great…what a klutz. I'm DEFENTLY doomed now…" Trap Master commanded the Hexagon to crush Belle, when he was hit with an unexpected blow to the head and flew off into another wall. Rue had jumped up and hit Trap with the blunt side of his Arc Edge. Rue landed on the Hexagon's head, but jumped off and stood in front of Trap Master, who was slumped against the wall.  
  
"Dammit…I almost had ya. Well, go on, ya wuss," he commanded. "Finish me." Rue stared down at the pouting Trap Master who had a big lump on his head. He didn't know if he should or not. Trap glanced in his direction with a glare.  
  
"Come on, wuss. Hit me." Rue swung his blade in a vertical direction but right before it hit him, Trap Master shot another orange energy ball into Rue's chest, knocking him back. Rue jumped back up with effort and charged Trap Master. Trap disappeared before the axe's blade could touch him, leaving a cocky laugh behind.  
  
"Dammit…" Rue whispered to himself.  
  
"Eggahh…" Duke mumbled. Rue ran back to Belle and Duke.  
  
"You guys okay? What on earth are you doing here?" Rue said, putting a hand down to Belle. She jumped up and stomped the ground.  
  
"We WERE gonna save you…but DUKE here had to mess everything up and make us look bad!" Duke pushed himself up, rubbing his nose with his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milady…"  
  
  
  
"But…" Rue started. "Didn't you leave Carona to find another relic?"  
  
"Yes, we left, but while looking, someone told us about a powerful relic here. Rumor has it, that when Valen was resurrected, or whatever, he brought the Dewprism with him. But somehow, the Dewprism escaped him and is lost somewhere in this area. It might've even hid itself in the Lake Ruins." Belle crossed her arms. "We just got here from the dock when we heard some noise in the church. We checked it out and found that freaky punk and you."  
  
Duke eased himself to a standing position. Belle turned around and punched him down again.  
  
"So…where's that pink haired [expletive] you're always around?"  
  
Rue glanced down. He remained quiet. Belle coughed and sweatdropped. "Umm…Rue? Everything okay?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Erm…*cough* Duke, I think it's time to go…" Duke jumped up quickly and folded his arms.  
  
"Yes Milady."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Rue…*cough cough* ermm...uh…sorry…" She jumped of Hexagon's head and both of them teleported away.  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	4. The Road's Beginning

Well, I wrote chap 2 and only one person (except me) reviewed it. Id almost made me cry… *sniff* NO ONE IS REVIEWING ANYMOREE!!!!!!!!! *sits and sobs very hard* *stops abruptly with kind charity smile* but…I decided to be a good person and post chap 3. *grin* Anyway, I hope you will enjoy, as I always say. And, for reading this chapter, *happiness sniff* I give you a special blessing:  
  
"May your life be like toilet paper- Looong and useful."  
  
Haha, I dun remember where I heard that, but it is funny. Anyway, *Batman voice* To the Story, Robi- err, Reader!  
  
  
  
Chap 3: "The Road's Beginning"  
  
Rue sat on the floor of the church, trying to gain breath and knowledge of what had just happened. He was sweaty and a little shaky. He stood up and brushed off his pants. When he looked around, he noticed how intense his last fight had been. The whole inside of the church was in ruins. Spots of the walls were cracked from when he and Trap Master had smashed into them countless times. The shiny, waxed, purple and white checkered marble floor was completely torn up and covered with dust, pieces of stone, blood, and shattered statues. The main statue that stood at the very back was in five pieces. Rue lowered his head in shame. He slowly marched outside, noting one of the doors slightly off its hinges.  
  
  
  
Outside the church was like it had been. A cold, snowy midnight. A sudden wind came up and chilled Rue to the bone. He hugged his arms as his hair swayed and his eyes squinted shut. He opened them once it died a bit to see a small yellow figure floating someway away. Rue ran toward the tiny thing. A smile of surprise hit him.  
  
"My hat!" he said with joy.  
  
He picked it up and brushed the snow off. Then he set it on his head, adjusting a little to the right. Then he set off towards the inn.  
  
"I suppose I'll sleep here tonight. I can't leave now…" He hugged his arms as another fierce wind snapped at him. "I'll freeze to death."  
  
  
  
Rue tossed and turned in his bed, nightmares of Mint's death haunting him. Eventually he woke and got out of bed. For a while he stood at the window. Snow fell down, sprinkling the air with tiny pearl colored flakes. His glanced trailed down to the fountain. Despite the freezing weather, it remained unfrozen. The beautifully pure water shone radiantly in the moonlight. It reminded Rue of the first time he had actually looked into Mint's eyes. He gave a small smile and looked down, a small trace of a blush on his face. All he could ever think about was her. It was embarrassing, and yet comforting…sometimes even a little aggravating. He pulled himself from the window and his smile disappeared. He couldn't take it. He slipped his big leathery boots on and strapped his trusty Arc Edge to his back. He wouldn't be able to wait until dawn.  
  
  
  
Rue his room quietly, trying not to disturb anyone else. Pitch dark. He couldn't see his way, and would occasionally trip on things. He descended the old creaky stairs slowly. No one was at the desk, asleep probably. The silence and darkness of it all finally engulfed Rue, and he grew a slight feeling of paranoia, feeling as though he was being followed (as I do when venturing into the kitchen at night to get a snack *lol*). He carefully sneaked through the guest area to the door, which creaked so loud when opening that it sounded as though someone was screaming. When the door was open so he could squeeze through, a horribly cold, howling wind streamed through and pierced Rue's skin. He shuttered and squinted to prevent the wind and little flakes of snow from getting into his eyes. With one hand apon his hat and the other clenched in a tight fist, he stepped out into the endlessly cold night.  
  
  
  
The wind howled through the alleys, making a frightful moan as it did. The blinding snow was at least two feet deep by now. The three crescent moons shone so brightly they could be seen through the thick snow bearing clouds. Rue trudged miserably to the grassy fields. Belle and Duke were here…maybe…  
  
He entered to see the top of the bright orange house sticking up out of the snow (In the story, it's a lot bigger than it is in the game). The chimney spouted a thin gray ribbon of smoke.  
  
"Well someone is living there…"  
  
Rue shuffled through the snow, unaware of the Pulsar-inferno Typhoon Omega, aka, Pinto *snicker*, sitting in it's usual spot. The wind picked up speed. Rue had to squash his hat onto his head to keep it to stay on. He raised his hand to knock, noting the blue of his skin.  
  
"Please let him be here," he moaned quietly to himself as he knocked.  
  
  
  
The door opened and Rue was blown in by the uncontrollable wind. He smashed into a small wooden table, a pale blue broken vase sat next to him with all sorts of colorful flowers. He was sitting on a red velvet rug inside what he could easily mistake as a cabin. He shook the few flakes of snow and vase pieces off his head and looked up.  
  
"Rod?!" Rue said surprised, blinking in a confused fashion. He turned his head left and right, taking in the scenery. "You live here?" Rod stood above him and shrugged. "Uh-hmm…err, ya…mah girl decorated it…AND paid for it…" There were flowers and matching luxurious furniture almost everywhere. 'Haha, ya right…' Rue thought with a mental laugh. Rod walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Ahm serious! She lives here, too. I went back to see her, after making a successful weapon. She said she missed me…even gave me a black eye for taken' so long. Heh heh…we decided tah move back here. She almost died when she saw this place. She went around town, buying all this flowery junk. Man…It's horrible." Rod sighed and trailed off. Rue stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Well…Rod, I came here to ask you a question," he said, after Rod's moment of silence.  
  
"You know we can't fight in this weather!" Rod snapped. Johnny Wolf ran under the couch. Rue sighed.  
  
"No, not that. (Gosh…he's as impatient as Mint was…) I need a ride from the Pulse…Pulsar-infra Typh...Erg…nevermind the name. I need a ride."  
  
Rod hit his fist against the wall. "Dammit, If ya can't say the name right, you can just ferget it!"  
  
"Geeze, It's been three years since I last heard it," Rue calmly defended.  
  
Rod shrugged. "PULSAR-INFERNO TYPHOON OMEGA! Don't EVER forget it."  
  
  
  
The cave where 'Pinto' *snickers again* sat was dry and free from the wind, but still a bit chilly. Rod leaned on his baby and said, "So, where to, anyway?" Rue, sitting on a rock, clenched his fist slightly. "I need to go to the lake ruins again." Rod looked mildly shocked.  
  
"Again? But didn't that Dupe-raisin thingy go into another dimension with Valen? And, last I heard you got Claire back. What now?"  
  
Rue nodded slightly. He told the story of how 'someone' resurected Valen. He told how Valen had destroyed his house and taken Claire's body. He told how He and Mint tracked Valen down to retrieve Claire. He told how Mint died…he also told the rumor that Dewprism was back, and was in the Lake Ruins.  
  
Rod leaned on the hood of 'Pinto.' His arms were folded across his chest, and his face cast downward. Rue looked up as soon as he finished the story.  
  
"Hmm…" Rod said. "So, yer gonna try to get Dewprism an' revive Mint?" Rue nodded. "What about that Claire lady?" he continued. Rue sat still.  
  
"Claire's not the one dead. She's passed out, and I just gotta defeat Valen to get her back. But…Mint…" Rue cast his face downwards. Rod was silent for a while. Then he yelled, "Hell, I'll help ya. Free of charge too."  
  
Rue snapped his head up towards Rod. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah…" he shrugged. "But we hafta leave in the morning." Rue nodded quickly and jumped up. He ran outside on his way to the inn. "See ya in the morning, I guess," he yelled through the howling wind. Then turned and ran out of the grassy fields. Rod trudged through the snow, freezing half to death. When he got in his house, he kneeled at his table.  
  
"Dammit, Johnny Wolf. That was sooo embarrassing. I can't believe he caught me…" Johnny Wolf barked a few times in reply. "Ya, you're right. At least be bought the 'girl living with me' deal." He stroked his broken vase.  
  
"I'll never call ya 'flowery junk' again! Never!"  
  
  
  
Rue made it back to the inn. He sat on the floor of the dingy old room and heaved a bit. The snow was getting even worse. His head began to ache as well as his right arm. His cuts were getting better, not hurting constantly, and no one really seemed to notice. He shook his head a few times to try to remove the pain. The howling wind, which he could constantly hear, suddenly stopped. Rue, still gasping from breath, went to the window. The glass was frosty, glazed over by designs of ice. It was impossible to see through them, so stepped outside, surprised by the lack of wind. The fountain had finally froze over. A beautiful, still, glossy pool of ice was all. Rue looked from side to side. It was chilly, and the snow was at least three and a half feet deep. But the wind was gone. No one but himself stood in the town's square.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this. Something is DEFENTLY not right…"  
  
He could feel the presence of another. His head and right arm injuries suddenly felt a ripple of coolness. It wasn't a breeze, and nothing touched him. He felt his head and he couldn't feel the matted blood. Rue felt a shiver up his spine.  
  
"Hello?" he called to the misty emptiness. "I know someone's there. That was magic…" he said to himself. He slowly backed up until he could feel the knob of the inn on his back, then he quickly went inside.  
  
  
  
Mint sat on the edge of the fountain, kicking her feet in the cool snow. She watched Rue run into the inn and smiled. "I can't wait," she said partly to herself, partly to the departed Rue. Then she stood, blew a kiss toward the door and melted away…  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	5. Breathless

Yes, 'tis me again, with my stupid intro. Not much to say here, except an apology for being late. I was having a social life….'Thing.' I had 'problems' with a group of snobby girls at school…*tries to hide a black eye* and found out my aunt has cancer… So, I've been in need of a bit of humor. That's why there's some comic relief, and the part with Elena, I threw that in, cuz I wanted to beat up the group who beat me up…so…Ahem. Anyway, here, Rue FINALLY DOES something to revive Mint. (Geeze, about time, huh?) Well, can't think of anything witty to say. Hmm…*shrug* o well. Enjoy! *bows and runs up a tree, throwing acorns at people and yelling about evil lamp rebellions (you gotta read Sakurabubble's bloopers to get it…)*  
  
  
  
Chap 4: "Breathless"  
  
Rue lay awake all night. He catnapped a couple times, but awoke whenever his 'Mint Hauntings,' as he mentally referred to them as, began. Occasionally, he would be drawn to the window by some strange force and stare out into Carona for quite some time. He noticed the sky clearing up, and the snow melting rapidly. At least SOMETHING was turning out normal. The whole 'snow' bit still held him confused. Finally, after what seemed forever, one tiny ray of light streamed into the sky. Dawn at last.  
  
  
  
Rue immediately threw on his boots and Arc Edge. Today, he would find the relic and beat Valen. The word 'revenge' never sounded so sweet. He rushed down the stairs, and out the door, not giving Mrs. Cartha, the inn's owner, enough time to say, "Hey Rue-"  
  
Rue hadn't run this fast since Valen's fortress was falling apart on top of him and Claire. He ran to the alley leading to the grassy fields so fast that he missed the alley and smashed against the wall of Klaus's house. He laughed with embarrassment and went through the alley.  
  
  
  
The sky was still dark, and one could easily mistake it as night. But when Rue caught sight of the little orange house, its occupants were up and working.  
  
"Hey, Rue. Glad the snow stopped. Thought you'd get here early," Rod greeted.  
  
"Ready yet?" Rue skipped the greeting, his eagerness getting the better of him.  
  
"I've never seen you this eager in mah life!" Rod declared, glancing in Rue's direction. Johnny Wolf ran up to Rue and sniffed his boots. When Rue bent down to pet him, the little dog backed away growling, then turned on his heel and yelped away. Rue sighed with disappointment. 'Wonder if he's afraid of dolls…'  
  
  
  
"Well, my baby's gonna need a few hours tah warm up. Why doncha go and see Klaus? I'm sure everyone's missed ya," Rod said, turning to face Rue, not heeding Johnny Wolf's decision.  
  
"Ya, I think I'll do that, see ya later," Rue said with slight disappointment. He walked out of the fields slowly. When he left, Johnny Wolf let out a short and angry bark.  
  
Rue knocked on the door. Elena answered.  
  
"He- HEEE!!! RUE!!" she screamed, jumping up and flinging her arms around his neck in a hug. Startled, Rue fell backwards. Elena sat on top of him, nuzzling his chest. Rue just stared at her like she was some crazy anima- (Wait…. she already IS!). Little Prima opened the door, which stood ajar, more.  
  
"Rue! Rue! Rue! You're back! (…) ELENA! GET OFFA HIM!" Prima said, stomping his foot, making a little wooden –clomp- sound. Elena took her arms off and stopped nuzzling him. She looked at Prima and tilted her head, confused. Rue sweatdropped.  
  
"Um…Elena…" Rue began. Mira came to the door.  
  
"Oh, hey, Rue! (Elena! Get off of our guest!!!!!!!)" Elena stood up and walked a few steps. She turned and did one of those corny bows.  
  
"Oops, sorry Rue, I guess I got too exited!"  
  
'Heh heh heh…maybe a little TOO exited…' he thought with a embarrassed grin and another large sweatdrop. Mira helped him up and invited him in, where the smell of pumpkin pie filled the air.  
  
  
  
"ACK!! PUMPKINS! GROSS!" a familiar voice shrieked. Rue shook the voice out of his head. Elena and Prima hopped in a circle around Rue, singing a little song:  
  
"Rue, Rue, Rue is home! Rue, Rue, Rue is home! Hop and Sing! Sing and Hop, cuz Rue, Rue, Rue IS HOOOOOME!"  
  
Then they both plopped on the floor at his feet. He backed away, another sweatdrop and embarrassed grin on his face.  
  
"Well, Rue, what brings you here?" Mira calmly asked, sitting herself on a stool.  
  
"Well, two things. First, I'm in town, and I haven't seen you very much. Second-" He looked uneasily toward Prima. "I need your help."  
  
Prima stood up and tilted his head. "MY help? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well…I kinda found another relic…and I kinda need it for…something."  
  
Prima erected himself and threw his nose up. "Of coarse I'll help! You can count on me. But what do you need it for?"  
  
Rue stood silent a moment, looking at the wooden planks of the ground. He didn't know exactly how to put it…  
  
"I killed Mint," he blurted. Mira, Elena, and Prima snapped into supreme intrest and hung their mouths open a bit. Mira stood and set a large gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't you…" He pulled away. "But it was," he said. Then he looked back at Prima. "So-"  
  
Prima nodded and jumped down the stairs, coming back with the amulet in his hands. He slipped it on and waved to Mira and overly happy Elena.  
  
Rue and Prima walked down to the grassy fields. Prima jumped into every puddle he came across from the snow. The sun was up a bit more, and the sky was brilliant. Rue stopped and looked at the sky for a moment. He shaded his eyes and glanced up, seeing the shading of bright orange stretching up the sky, melting into mild yellow, with a small stripe of green and the still starry blue sky. You couldn't really tell where it rose, the sunset was in all directions and just as bright and warm. Rue closed his eyes and a tiny breeze blew by. Prima stopped his game and glanced at Rue.  
  
"…Something wrong, Rue?" Rue snapped out of his stare, shook his head and smiled at Prima. Prima returned the smile with a grin and sped down Rod's alley. Rue took a few steps, then turned and glanced at the sky again.  
  
"Mint…"  
  
"Rue! Hurry up!!" came Prima's voice seeming far away. He turned around and ran down the alley.  
  
  
  
Rod leaned against the big, bright orange shack. He glanced toward Rue and Prima, as the trot his direction.  
  
"Hiya, Rod!" Prima greeted.  
  
"Hey, boy," Rod said, rubbing Prima's gold colored hair. Then he glanced up to Rue. "Hey, she's almost ready," he stated, almost reading Rue's mind. Rue nodded and gave a fake smile.  
  
  
  
He walked back to the main part of Carona. He hadn't noticed how little this place had changed. The rickety cobblestone ground, old, used buildings, the bubbly little fountain. He walked over to it, sitting on the cement rim. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his hands.  
  
'Mint…'  
  
He was falling apart, and he knew it. Falling apart worst than the old, used town. A little wind blew by, carrying dead leaves with it. He thought he heard a noise behind him, and turned, as if paranoia had taken him hostage. Elena was coming out of her house. She spotted Rue and fan forward to greet him in her ditzy little way. He rose and stepped back a bit. She stopped in front of him, and stared at him in a strange way.  
  
"Hello, Rue!" she sang happily. Rue took a couple more steps back.  
  
"H-hello,"  
  
"Isn't it a nice morning?" she sang, once again, in her happy-go-lucky pattern.  
  
"Sure," Rue said unenthusiastically, turning around. He stared at the ground. Elena tilted her head.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" she said a bit quieter, walking up to his side. He glanced in her direction.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Rue, why are you stuttering? You never stutter."  
  
"…Go away."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go Away!" Rue yelled, turning toward her and pushing her down. She sat on the stone floor and looked at his quite surprised. He turned away, getting quite annoyed with her presence. She stuck out her bottom lip, stubbornly.  
  
"Why?" Rue began to walk away. Elena hopped up and brushed her dress off hastily. She ran up to Rue.  
  
"I just wanna cheer you up. You seem so sad. I think its cuz you killed Mi- " Rue immediately turned and grabbed his Arc Edge off his back and swung it down on her. Elena, caught off guard, shrunk down a little, covering her head with shaky hands. Ten inches from her head the blade stopped. Rue stood paralyzed.  
  
'What the hell am I DOING?!' He withdrew his weapon and drooped his head. He walked past the still frightened Elena, toward the grassy fields. After about ten minutes, Elena peeked up from her cowering pose. When she didn't see Rue anywhere, she stood erect and looked about.  
  
"Rue? Where'd he go?" She shrugged and skipped into her house, humming a high pitched tune.  
  
  
  
Rue stumbled into the fields, his axe-like sword still in his hand. Prima, who was dangling his feet in the river, looked up.  
  
"Hi Rue! Why's your sword-thingy out?" Rue looked down on him and put it away. He shook his head, a bit shameful, and glanced hopefully at Rod. Rod nodded.  
  
"Yup, she's all ready." Prima jumped up and bounded toward Rod  
  
"Yaay! Boat ride time!!"  
  
"She's not a boat, dammit! Its Pulsar-"  
  
Rue jumped in silently. Rod and Prima both glanced at him a bit confused. Rod shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'd better go, looks like someone's fallin' apart over there." They both jumped in, and 'Pinto' burst off at full speed toward the ruins.  
  
  
  
The dawn had now come and gone. It was almost noon, when things started to get a little strange. Clouds moved in rapidly, yet there was no wind. It started to rain wildly, and big waves erupted. 'Pinto' was thrown up and down, shaking everyone. Prima fell out once, but was caught by Rue before he hit the water. A strange presence was in the air. 'Pinto' was almost to the ruins when the whole thing tipped over. Rue had failed to take in breath before it sank. He was at least twenty feet under. He struggled with all his might to surface, but his remaining breath failed him. Everything went black. 


	6. Battle of the Masters

Good day, everyone. Yes, It's my annoying beginner thingy. I hoped you enjoyed my last story...well…you prolly did if you're here reading this…but as you *may not be able to* tell, I'm in a good mood. Why? Hee hee, cuz I gots me a really awesome boyfriend! But…I dun really think you care much about my social life… "Get on with the fic, you stupid idiot" is probably what your thinking. Well, to avoid getting giant rabid watermelons throw at me, I will now start the…EEK!! *runs* *giant rabid watermelon chases after her* *in far off voice* Enjo-o-o-o-o-o-y………….  
  
  
  
Chap 5: "Battle of the Masters"  
  
Rod surfaced shortly after 'Pinto' went down. It floated back up, and he held onto it. He coughed a bit, rain smashing down on top of his orange hair. His black pirate's hat floated by, and he grabbed it. His head darted left to right, right to left, in search of the two boys.  
  
"Prima…Rue…hello?" he shouted through the driving rain, horrible thunder, and howling wind. He got no response. A few hundred feet away, he saw a patch of gold bobbing on the surface of the water. Rod paddled toward the limp object and pulled it up. Prima's eyes were closed and he was scarcely breathing. Rod tried to paddle to the left shore, but the wind objected. After a few tries, they managed to get to ground, where Prima rest against a tree. Rod put a hand over his brow, shielding his eyes from the needle- like rain.  
  
  
  
"Rue-" he shouted into the river. The wind blew his voice to his far right. He still saw no Rue.  
  
"He'll die if I don't do something."  
  
Rod took his hat off and threw it beside Prima, who was beginning to breathe. Rod was about to jump in, when the rain stopped. It didn't slow down, it didn't cease slowly…it just plain stopped. Rod looked around.  
  
"What da hell just-" he started. Just then, some type of magic suddenly froze him. It carried him backwards, far from the shore, at a great speed, and slammed him into the trunk of a tree. When he collided with the tree, the magic retreated. Rod fell to his knees and looked up. A weird looking guy with closed eyes, blonde hair pulled into three ponytails, shoes close to Prima's, and a strange blue outfit stood silently. His outfit and hair swayed in an extinct wind. He bowed slightly, then erected himself.  
  
  
  
"Good day. I am Psycho Master-"  
  
"What the hell you doing here? Why the hell didja just do that? Why the he- "  
  
"I have come on behalf of my master. He wishes that Rue remain dead. I have also come to stop you from getting to the ruins. So, I must kill you."  
  
Rod shook his fist in a threatening way towards Psycho. "Ain't gonna happen! You're gonna get a taste of my latest weapon-" He jumped up and began digging around in the 'Pinto's' front seat, which was half on land and half in the water.  
  
"No…I've been looking for that…ouch…no…oops…Ah-ha!"  
  
Rod jumped out of the 'Pinto' with a strange looking spear. The blade of it was shaped like a thin, upside down heart, and was at least two and a half feet long. The handle was made of a light silvery metal, with green jewels surrounding the part of the metal where it met the blade. It was at least 10 feet tall.  
  
"I call this baby the Supreme Bolt Spear! Ain't she a beaut? Took me forever to-"  
  
Psycho powerfully waved his arm horizontally, as if he were throwing something at Rod. Purple sparks flew toward him, getting bigger and bigger. Rod swirled the lance in a defensive pose, the magic getting caught in its force and extinguishing it.  
  
"Man, using a spear's a lot tougher than it looks. Maybe I should stick to swords…" Rod said, paying Psycho Master no aid, but stroking the handle of the Bolt Spear. Psycho cleared his throat.  
  
"I have no doubt underestimated you. But you shall no escape my wrath!" He flew toward Rod in a navy blue bubble, unleashing a handful of magic when he was six feet away from Rod. Rod turned his head toward Psycho, and held up the Bolt Spear horizontally in front of his face. When the magic was two inches from the Bolt Spear, a green shield, enforced by the emeralds, deflected it.  
  
  
  
"You truly are much stronger than I anticipated." Psycho, not waiting for an answer, threw out his arms and began to glow. His eyes flared open. The royal blue color stunned Rod and Psycho Master advanced apon him. Rod was smashed to the ground by a violet wave of energy. The Supreme Bolt Spear was snapped in half, and Rod lay motionless. Psycho Master bowed and disappeared, the rain starting to fall all over again.  
  
  
  
Rue could see nothing but black. His head burned. When he heard a soft voice, the black eventually tuned to a soft white, then slowly fading to black again. Rue's eyes, which were closed, squinted tightly together, as Rue gathered enough strength to open them. He was lying on something hard. Wasn't he just in water? He coughed up a few ounces of water that was lurking in his exhausted lungs, thinking of the sickening feeling of not being able to breathe. He moaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He held his head in his left hand, his right hand supporting him. His cold, damp fingers ran through his snowy hair. The burn of his brow slowly ceased. Rue looked around, trying to configure his location. 'The ruins! But how?' He glanced to his left, then to his right. 'Pinto' was nowhere in sight. He couldn't have gotten beached, it was a steep ten feet from the water to where he sat. A small tune reached his ear. The song…it seemed so familiar…  
  
  
  
Rue eased himself to a stand, noting the rain still going, but not as tough as earlier. He looked around for the source of the song. The notes were so peaceful, and the voice…he knew it from somewhere. But where? He ran past the corner of the ruin, and saw a girl sitting alone, kicking her feet slowly off the edge of the ruin. She looked so familiar, yet Rue couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes were closed, and she swayed as she hummed her tune. She opened them, staring at the sky with calm joy. She glanced at Rue, and turned. Her smile became an exited grin and she waved at him, then melted away into nothingness.  
  
Rue threw his arm out to her.  
  
"Mint!" he cried desperately. She was the one who had saved his life. But-  
  
"She's dead…" he mumbled to himself, disappointed. How, then? How could she have done it? Rue shook his head. He glanced to his right, where the middle of the ruins were, hiding behind a wall that could be easily jumped over.  
  
"Mint…I'm coming. I'll save you, like you did me…" And with that, he ran into the center, finally going to get his Mint back.  
  
"I can't wait…" a soft voice said out of the breeze. "To see you again…Rue"  
  
  
  
Rue approached the center. A confident smile was on his face. Suddenly, the truth struck him.  
  
"Prima! Dammit, I forgot him!" Rue shouted, taking his Arc Edge off his back and slamming the blade into a nearby piece of rock. He looked at the center altar, a strange idea coming into his mind.  
  
"But…would it work?"  
  
He picked up his Arc Edge out of the rock, sliding it onto his back, and slowly walked onto the altar, the strange, meaningless poem slamming into his mind:  
  
"My Father in the heavenly light,  
  
I serve you and only you.  
  
Sleeper in the endless night-"  
  
Rue noticed light swirling around him. It was working! Then, did this mean-  
  
Slight disappointment flared in his heart, but he continued with the poem.  
  
"At last, I will fulfil the sacred duty!  
  
Arise from the Aeon's sleep.  
  
Come forth!  
  
The time is now!"  
  
At this point, Rue's body began to burn. A gust of wind blew around him, and he began to rise above the ground.  
  
"Reign unto-"  
  
  
  
He was hit on his back by a powerful blast of magic. He was knocked to the ground. He twisted around to see who it was, noticing the rain still pouring, but not very powerfully.  
  
"Waassaapp?" the familiar punky voice said.  
  
"No! You!" Rue cried out, both frightened and angered. Trap Master, Mode Master, and Psycho Master stood above him. Rue jumped to his feet, pulled out his Arc Edge, and strikes a defensive pose. Mode Master laughed.  
  
"Hello, little baby. Miss me?"  
  
"Hell no…" Rue mumbled quietly. Trap waved his arm at Rue threateningly.  
  
"You wanna start something?"  
  
"I'm not wasting my time on you. Just leave."  
  
"And let YOU get the relic?" Mode Master asked, prancing toward Rue. "Valen is very angry with you. He wants you DEAD for what you did. If I were you…I'd give up now so you don't have to suffer."  
  
"I'm not you," Rue said, anger flaring in his eyes. Psycho Master stepped up.  
  
"Then, you must fight all of us. And we HAVE grown stronger, gaining a stronger master."  
  
He waved his hand in the air, and the rain pelted down harder. Mode Master threw her arms in the air, and with the rain came a freezing blizzard. Trap Master punched the ground, and a big circle of fire flared up around Rue. He was stunned. He looked all around him, loosing sight of his enemies and a bit frightened. He was hit hard on the back of his head, and he fell and slid forward, his cheek touching the fire. Rue jumped up and slashed his Arc Edge in all directions. The blizzard was making it hard to see, and the rain fell in large painful drops. Once again, he was hit, but on his chest this time. Rue slid a few inches and effectively countered. He heard a short scream, and the blizzard slowly disappeared.  
  
  
  
Rue stood still in the ring of fire, pivoting to his left or right now and then, ready to strike. He was suddenly grabbed by a wave of magic, which forced him into the fire. Oh, how much pain…  
  
The magic disappeared, and he fell to the ground, still in the fire. But now, It didn't really hurt. He crawled out, and shakily got to a kneel. He heaved as he looked at his singed skin. It wasn't a burn…It looked more like dirt than anything did. He pushed himself up painfully to a standing position, but was knocked down when a fist hit his jaw. He flew through the fire and crashed into a rock. His head hurt so badly…he could hardly concentrate…  
  
He tried to get up, but couldn't. He saw Trap Master walking over to him in his cocky stride. He glanced down, seeing Mode lying on her side, a big slash on her chest. He cringed a bit, but walked right up to Rue. He leaned down, grabbed Rue's collar, and held him up in the air above his head. He flung him across the area, and Rue smashed against a wall.  
  
"N-no…" he moaned. "Mint…I'm…so sorry." A grim smile appeared on his face. "At least…I'll be with you, finally…" He tried to get to his feet. He had lots of burns and rips al over his clothes. Blood oozed from a wound in his chest, and his left arm was completely unusable. He staggered to his feet, every inch of his body burning with pain, as Trap came waltzing out of the fire. A triumphant grin was on his face. Psycho Master stood levitated in the air.  
  
"I've lost…I can't beat both of them like this…" Rue sighed to himself. Trap laughed.  
  
"You damn right. I'm gonna grease ya so quick, you won't know what hit ya!" He punched the ground, making Rue loose his small amount of balance and collapse. He walked over and put a boot on Rue's stinging chest.  
  
"You still got time. Give up before I grease ya. Valen could use a pathetic (expletive) like you!"  
  
"N-n-never…" Rue finally managed, bits of blood draining from his mouth.  
  
"Psh! What a rat!" Trap declared, pushing more pressure onto Rue's chest. He yelled out in pain. Somewhere, deep in his mind, a familiar voice yelled out to him:  
  
  
  
"Gizmo=Gia=Gias!"  
  
'Mint!' Rue thought, his eyes opening and glancing around him. Trap stopped putting pressure on him. He looked around as well.  
  
"To you, born of dew I command-"  
  
'Mint! Where are you?' he called in his thoughts.  
  
"Accept your destiny and release your powers!!!"  
  
Rue felt a surge of energy plunge into his body. He no longer felt the pain of his former injuries, and jumped up. Trap Master looked at him confused but before he could say anything, POW! Trap Master flew back to the other end of the ruins, and Rue rushed up to him, doing a final jump slash apon one of his sworn enemies. Vast amounts of hate swept through his mind and body. He gave no mercy. Psycho Master began to shoot all sorts of colorful blasts of energy at Rue, but he used his Arc Edge to deflect them. The he jumped up as high as he could, and gave Psycho a harsh vertical slash, sending him to the ground, defeated.  
  
  
  
Rue looked around him. Everything was calm and quiet. The rain had stopped falling, but the mass amounts of dark gray clouds loomed gloomily in the air. The fire ring disappeared as well, and the only sound in the area was the sound of Rue's heavy breathing. He walked a few steps, but fell in agony. He damned pain was coming back to him. He limped to the altar, and began to recite the poem.  
  
"My…father in the h-heavenly light…  
  
I serve you and…only you.  
  
Sleeper…sleeper in the endless night,  
  
At last…I will….I will fulfil my sacred…duty.  
  
Arise from the Aeon's…the Aeon's sleep.  
  
Come forth…  
  
The time is n-n-now…  
  
Reign…unto…eter-" he collapsed. 


	7. Final Battle for the Dewprism

Hiya! It be me, the annoying girl who keeps posting useless garbage on the site! So sorry for the lack of updates, I just got back from a vacation. Well, I suddenly got a surge of pride, as my friend (who was the last person I'd expect to like this) got finished reading it and said it was really really good. *sniff* I dun think I could be happier…well…I could…but lets not ruin the moment! Anyways, here's the next part, and yes, there are more battle scenes! *whines and looks at broken fingers* Okies. Enjoy! And dun forget to R&R, I've been getting less and less! It hurt mah feelers…*sniff* Alright. Presume! (and enjoy, for the millionth time)  
  
  
  
Chap 6: "Final Battle for the Dewprism"  
  
Wind blew across the barren land. Death reeked around every corner. Bloodshed was everywhere, and a deadly silence came. Rue wasn't breathing. The doll-binding spell Mint's spirit had performed had worn off, and his battle scratches were getting to him. He lay still. A crow was heard in the distance, but it flew away with fear, giving the lake ruins an eerie presence. A ripple in the sky was suddenly seen, and a being stepped out. Valen.  
  
  
  
He landed silently on the rock below, blood splattered here and there. He threw up his head in disgust, seeing his three flunkies dead.  
  
"They were inferior anyway. Their death matters not to me now. At last…my sacred Dewprism will be mine again…" He walked slowly toward the altar, suddenly noticed Rue, motionless on the ground.  
  
"Ingrate…" he sighed, kicking the lifeless doll out of his way. He stepped on the platform and threw his arms into the air. He did not recite the poem, for the poem was about him, commanding him. Instead, he began to glow. A giant beam of swirling colors emerged from Valen, as he rose slowly into the air. The clouds parted around the beam, and so did the sky, the beam plummeting into plain black.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Come, my Dewprism!" Valen called.  
  
A brilliant white light emerged from the black, and the colorful beam retreated as it grew. It expanded so large, that both Valen and the entire lake were engulfed by it.  
  
  
  
Rue's eyes opened slowly and painfully. The bright light had woken him up. He watched, as it had grown larger and larger until it covered the lake. He was angry, but wherever the light had touched him, he felt a sense of relief, and when the light was gone, he found that all his scars, wounds, scratches, sprains, they were healed.  
  
"Dammit…why am I always having to rely on magic? That's the third time!" he said quietly to himself, picking up his body from the bloody ground.  
  
The light had blinded him, for it was everywhere and an astonishing white, so he couldn't do anything. He stood still with his arm over his eyes, shading them. After a moment, it faded away.  
  
"No!" he cried at the first thing he saw. In the middle of the ruins stood Claire, or rather, Valen and slowly hovering up and down was the Dewprism. Rue was furious with Valen. A small tear began to creep out, but didn't.  
  
'Finally…after all these years…I'll finally kill you…'  
  
Rue rushed at Valen, Arc Edge raised. Valen, too caught up in the Dewprism, failed to notice the young assassin. He was hit with a tremendous blow and fell. Valen looked up from the ground, completely caught off guard.  
  
Rue walked up nearer to him, glancing down on the keeper of his sincere hate.  
  
Valen jumped to his feet the moment his eyes met Rue's.  
  
"You!?" he cried in anger. Rue glared on, not saying a word. "You ungrateful doll, how dare you show your face before me?" He flew backwards toward the Dewprism.  
  
"I have come to kill you for everything you've done!!" Rue exclaimed. He launched an attack at Valen, who blocked it with a ray of energy extending from his hand. Valen smirked and threw a ball of energy, which smashed into Rue and threw him a few feet back. Rue launched another attack at Valen. This time, he made no attempt to dodge it. Before the blade struck the stolen flesh, he calmly stated:  
  
"If you kill me, you kill Claire."  
  
  
  
Rue stopped in his tracks. He watched as Valen began to hover over to the Dewprism again.  
  
"If you wish to spare her life, you've three choices." Rue gave him a silent glare. "Join with me, allow me to regain my body with the Dewprism, or die." Rue stood silent for a moment. None of those choices were good. He remembered how strong Valen had become while a God. He shivered inside, but never moved. He wouldn't die, that was already decided. But to join up with the one who killed Mint? He wouldn't die that way, and neither would Claire, but Mint…  
  
"Well?" Valen bellowed impatiently. Rue was still trying to decide: Save himself and Claire by joining with his worst enemy, or risk his life to impossibly defeat Valen. If he lived, the three of them would be together in the living world. If he died…well…  
  
"Alright," Rue finally declared. He hung his head in shame. "You can regain your body." He glanced to the side. Valen let out an evil laugh.  
  
"I was hoping you'd pick the quick and easy death, but this shall do much better! After I dispose of you, I shall have control of the universe!" He turned around and began to chant in a strange language. As alien as it was, Rue understood every word, yet, he couldn't translate it into English. He lifted his head as a wind began to swirl about, and colors danced everywhere. He shaded his eyes and squinted, trying to watch the grim scene. After a while, the lights grew so bright, Rue could no longer see. He closed his eyes and silently waited, the only sound being the swirl of the wind.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the light faded. Rue heard a smash. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting the cloudy stone arena and the giant, shapeshifting, magenta God hovering around him. Instead, he saw mass amounts of rock and stone, (which was what he was standing on) brilliantly carved into pyramids, the point facing downwards. The line of them was in jumping distance of one another (about four feet). They were about five feet wide and five feet long, stretching down about seven feet. The line was never- ending, eternal, and infinite…  
  
Rue looked around himself more. Above him, he saw the sun. Brilliant and jolly, it's golden body shining rays of happiness apon the world. The sky around it was a dazzling cerulean, not a bird, bug, or cloud resting in it's midst. Down below him, about three miles from the line of stone steps, were clouds and nothing but them. Beautiful and soft, resting in tight bundles so that the ground (or sky, he didn't know in which direction he was) could not be seen. The fluffy white was dappled with sunny-yellow and sweet pinks, blues, and oranges. Rue smiled at the peacefulness, though it seemed too quiet. He jumped onto the stone step to his left. Nothing new. He jumped a few more. Still nothing. He frowned slightly, almost expecting the stone steps to do something.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he saw a pebble begin to vibrate. He watched it closely, from vibrating, to shaking, to being thrown off by a violent quake. Rue knelt, trying not to fall off. Suddenly came a wind. It wasn't too strong, but he could feel the presence of another inside it. He jumped back a few steps to where he originally stood, being very careful to not be thrown off by the quake or forceful wind. He turned and glared at the source. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Rue was slightly confused. He jumped two steps backwards. A moment later, a figure caught his eye. It was black but just a smear in the corner of his eye. The black figure rushed at him, taking Rue by surprise. He lost his balance and fell. He grabbed onto the edge with his left hand, which grew clammy with uneasiness. His right arm gripped his Arc Edge tightly. Rue heard a familiar evil laugh, and the black figure retreated. Rue threw his Arc Edge up to the safety of the step. Then, using both hands (very slippery and clammy by now) hoisted himself up, where he knelt, panting. He grabbed his Arc Edge after a moment and regained his posture. He looked from his left to his right, waiting for the black figure to reappear.  
  
  
  
Rue heard a soft voice from behind him. It was the same one that laughed…but yet it wasn't Valen's or Claire's. He turned haistily, where he stood in shock.  
  
"Wha-" he said, both confused and angry. There, in a calm stance, smiling stood Ruenis (A/N: Who were you expecting? Mint? Gahh... I dunno how to spell his name. Ya know, the doll from the ruins that Maya and Rue found…).  
  
"Hello, Rue," he said in his childish yet mature voice.  
  
"No…you aren't Ruenis! Mode-"  
  
"But I am, Rue. Mode Master is dead. Why are you not glad to see me?"  
  
"Then you must be Valen!!" Rue shouted desperately, trying to keep back the tears. The young doll shook his head.  
  
"You cannot blame Valen either. HE is dead as well," he softly cooed with a warm smile. Rue stood shocked a bit.  
  
"I…I didn't kill him…"  
  
Ruenis' smile slowly began to twist itself into an evil smile.  
  
"I did."  
  
"But how? Why? What's going on here?" Rue demanded, swing his blade angrily.  
  
"Have you not guessed by now?" Rue stood quietly, trying to see what he had missed.  
  
  
  
"It was I who revived Valen all along. I had pretended to be his slave for a while. The stupid fool took me serious. After a while, he began to trust me enough to gain access to the Dewprism. 'As long as I didn't use it myself,' he warned. I did. I wished for power beyond Valen's, and I got it. I wasn't sure why I had wished for the powers…I supposed I wanted the feeling of domination, being in your shadow for so long. The wish left me weak, though, so I couldn't use the powers quiet yet. I couldn't even stand. I lay on the floor in that damp room for hours…until I noticed I had psychic powers. I had no way to move, so I used Valen as a puppet."  
  
Rue stood angrily with his eyes closed. He knew where this was getting. He stood silently, a clenched fist at his side. Ruenis continued…  
  
"I had him revive Mode Master, Psycho Master, and Trap Master. I also had Valen give all HIS powers to the weaklings so that he could not rebel. Then one day, a strange force had separated my Dewprism away from me. I don't know how it happened… but I immediately sent Mode, Trap and Psycho out to look for it. One day, after months of searching, I sensed that Mint girl. She was also looking for my Dewprism…" At the last sentence, Ruecious turned his face down. His eyes were closed, but were glowing red. His voice began to tremble his hands balled into fists.  
  
"I immediately sent Valen after the easiest target I could imagine. Claire."  
  
"But you were there!! You were there everyday that I was!" Rue shouted defensively. Ruenis looked up at him. His eyes looked like a creepy sea of strawberry red blood. He had no pupils. The sight made Rue want to run away with fear.  
  
"You should have known by know. Mode Master took over while you were off hunting with Claire." Rue tensed a bit.  
  
"Anyway…after I had Valen take over her body, I went in search for the Mint girl. I sensed she would find my Dewprism before me, so I had to stop her. I soon found you had both joined. 'I would kill you both. Two dead birds with one stone,' I thought. I sent Valen after you. Sadly I managed to kill only one of you but…"  
  
"Bastard…" Rue mumbled. Ruenis smirked. "Then while you made Valen meet me here, you got your stupid powers and killed Valen," Rue finished.  
  
"Very good," Ruenis said, a bit cockily. "But now, I'm afraid, dear friend, that you must die."  
  
"Not on your life. It was YOU who killed Mint, and I'll NEVER forgive you, you traitor!" Rue shouted, aiming his Arc Edge with both hands. "I won't die until I complete my quest…"  
  
"And you never will, dear friend. I shall see you in hell!" Ruenis said, beginning to turn black.  
  
He launched at Rue head on, who tried using his blade as a shield. It was like a paper to a spear. He flew backwards and landed on a step some ways away. He slid, but jumped up before he could fall through the crevice. He waited until Ruenis got back on the small path, then launched a jump slash at him. It was quickly dodged. Ruenis angrily punched at Rue, and he evaded it by doing a back flip and nimbly landing in a kneeling position. Rue gave Ruenis a cocky smile. Ruenis leaped forwards towards Rue. Rue tried to jump out of the way, but was hit. He flipped into the air and landed on the edge of a step. He slid off before he could catch the side.  
  
'Oh, I wish Mint were here…' he thought, while small tears leaps out of their homes. Rue plunged downward, but suddenly felt a slow halt. He was two feet from the cloud mass when he stopped. He felt pressure on his back…it began to be painful, and he yelled out. Then, like a stick broken in half, it was gone, and he felt ten times lighter. He slowly glided upwards. Confused, he looked all around him.  
  
"No way!" he shouted with joy. Wings! Great white angelic wings! He smirked to himself and plunged himself upward. Ruenis sat in a squat on one of the platform steps, looking down with a smirk. It disappeared quickly when he saw Rue.  
  
"No!" he yelled, as Rue sneaked a powerful uppercut, making Ruenis fly upwards. He stopped tumbling in mid air and glared at Rue.  
  
"It can't…No…you cheater!" Rue smiled bravly at the little boy having a fit.  
  
'Cheater…' he said to himself. 'How childish…'  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	8. Happily Ever After

Hey everyone! I am in a very good mood! I just got some abusive letters telling me to finish my story real quick! Erm…ok…so…I'm not happy about the abusive part…(lol to those who sent them ^_^) I'm just happy that people liked my story enough to take their time and thwap the writer into shape, just so they can continue reading! –teary eyes- Well, I'll make this one a bit shorter, I guess, but it's dedicated to those who sent me the letters! Not to mention EVERYONE who reviews! –blows kisses- Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chap 6: "Happily Ever After"  
  
Rue and Ruenis (A/N: I got it right!! MWAHAHAHAH!!) stood silently, glaring at one another. It was Ruenis who broke the silence.  
  
"…Why…?" This question startled Rue. He blinked a few times at his old friend, now his true enemy. He said nothing.  
  
"Why?!" Ruenis shouted looking down at his shadow on the small clouds below them.  
  
"…" Rue answered. He didn't know what Ruenis meant.  
  
"Why do you…why do you want to revive this girl…Mint…?"  
  
Rue blinked, a bit surprised. Then he made his face a glare. "Why? You know why! She was my friend! And you killed her!"  
  
Ruenis didn't move. "Wasn't I your friend though?" he whispered to himself, casting his gaze over to the west horizon, where the sun was beginning to set slowly. Rue was taken aghast.  
  
"You…were…" he said a bit softer than before. Ruenis looked at Rue, his eyes showing sorrow and envy. "So why do you want to kill me? If I died now would you care?"  
  
Rue…couldn't answer. What was he to say? 'No?' 'Yes?' He felt the same…  
  
"I see…" Ruenis said. "Then…I suppose I'll save you the trouble." He closed his eyes and began to shift his weight backwards.  
  
"!" Rue threw out his arm, knowing what Ruenis wanted. He plunged downward.  
  
  
  
Rue stood silently in the sunset, wondering how he should feel. He remembered when they first met…Rue thought he had a friend who he could relate to. Almost like…a younger brother. Yet…strangely, Rue felt nothing. He had a good reason too…  
  
BAM!  
  
Rue was slammed forward. He had taken a pretty hefty blow to the back, right between his wings. He tried shifting his weight around so he could see his attacker, but had a bit of trouble, seeing that his wings were a bit paralyzed.  
  
"Wha- Ruenis!" he cried to the black figure standing in the west horizon, just in front of the setting sun, arms folded and grinning a bit evilly.  
  
"Aww…you peeked…" he said, his grin turning to a frown. He said nothing more, but put his right arm above his head as a small black and purple ball of energy gathered. Rue threw out his Arc Edge again and flew toward Ruenis. He swung his blade back behind him, gathering an attack. But three feet away from Ruenis, he was his with the energy ball. It was a bit off course, hitting Rue's right shoulder, but it threw Rue back so he couldn't counter. Rue winced in pain as he was thrown back, getting ready to dodge Ruenis's next tackle-like attack. As planned, Rue swung to Ruenis's right as he was about to his him. But when Rue swung at Ruenis with his Arc Edge, Ruenis blocked it with his left forearm. They both flew back in different directions.  
  
  
  
The sun had completely disappeared by now, and three full moons hovered above them, illuminating the night sky. Stars were scattered everywhere, as if they were big fireflies stuck in time. Rue didn't have time to admire them now… he had more troubles to worry about.  
  
Rue and Ruenis stood, panting and staring each other down.  
  
'He is much stronger than I had anticipated…' Ruenis thought.  
  
'Why can't I beat him? I don't stand a chance…' Rue thought. They both lowered themselves down to the platforms below.  
  
"…You're…pretty good," Rue said under his breath. Ruenis wanted to say something back, but couldn't. He finally broke the silence by lunging at Rue. Rue effortlessly blocked and countered. Ruenis flew back and stubbornly lunged again. He was dodged and countered again. Rue could tell Ruenis was giving up. Either that or he was tired. This time, instead of getting up and lunging, he sat on his platform with his eyes closed, his wounds bleeding. Rue didn't move. He could finish him off right there, but, he thought, he was up to something…like a trap.  
  
  
  
Ruenis began to glow. Slowly and painfully. He then began to levitate. His eyes flashed open with red hate. Rue jumped back a few steps with fear.  
  
"It ends…" Ruenis said slowly. Rue suddenly felt everything shaking. He flew up in the air and shouted, "Ruenis! What are you doing?" Ruenis flinched a bit as a figure began to depart with his body. It was…Dewprism.  
  
"You can take it…" he said, his voice filled with pain. "-But it won't help you now!"  
  
"Ruenis! Stop!" Rue shouted, swinging his Arc Edge at Ruenis angrily.  
  
"Why? I…I have no more purpose with my life…I've been through so much pain and suffering…and you! You came along…it's your fault…" he trailed off, supposedly crying. "But…no more! You were the one who…If I die, the world goes too!"  
  
  
  
The ground began to shake more violently than before. Rue was a bit frightened. The Dewprism had completely removed itself from Ruenis's body and began to plummet down. Ruenis turned his original colors as the platforms all started to crumble and dissolve and the clouds below swirled in a tornado  
  
'I can end this in only one way…' Rue thought painfully. He flew over to Ruenis's weak body and with all the force he could get-  
  
Rue woke up in the Lake Ruins. His eyes slowly opened. His body was stiff and achy…and he had a hard time remembering what had happened. He blinked a few times, and looked up. The three moons, still full, shimmered down apon him. The battle in the sky crashed back to him. He suddenly remembered how he got here. He stopped Ruenis from destroying the world, but where was Ruenis? Rue shook it out of his throbbing and bleeding head. A sudden small breeze came…and what should he see but Rue's good ol' hat! He grinned and sweatdropped as he caught it and put it on, adjusting it a bit to the right. "I wonder how it does that…" he said to himself.  
  
  
  
Rue heard a small propeller-like noise behind him. "Pinto!" he said happily and rushed around and over the wall to the ruin's edge. Sure enough, there was Pinto driving around. Rue took off his hat and waved it back and forth in the air a few times until it drove over to him.  
  
"Where the hell've you been? How'd ya survive?" Rod asked as soon as Pinto was parked and Rue, Prima, and Rod exchanged rendezvous greetings. Rue shrugged. "It's a real long story…" then he blinked. "How'd you get so many wounds?" Rod, confused,  
  
walked over to the water and looked in. He DID have lots of gashes on his arms, chest, and face. He turned around to Rue and sweatdropped.  
  
"Prolly from fighting that Psycho dude."  
  
Prima grinned childishly. "Someone…is waiting for you in Carona!" Rue grinned excitedly and nodded. They all jumped in Pinto and sped off.  
  
  
  
Rue ran into Carona from the grassy fields. "Claire!" he whispered happily. Claire, whom you remember was possessed (A/N: Oooohh…kaaay…that did NOT sound right…0.o) by Valen and left unconscious, sat on the rim of the fountain and turned, hearing the footsteps. "Hey Rue!" He ran forward to greet her. She stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are truly amazing…but…where did that Mint girl go?" Realization suddenly hit Rue like a boulder. He tore from Claire's grip and left for Carona Forest.  
  
  
  
For some reason, Rue felt that he had to go to the atelier. He ran through the trees, passing the bloody spot on the grass (A/N: Remember? From the Prologue? Well…if not…that's where the story began and you should probably go read it!), and up the loong staircase to the small dingy atelier. He looked up at it, remembering when he had first met Mint. He shook his flashback out and slowly walked up, pushing the doors wide open, making a big loong creaking noise. He looked around a bit. He felt a strange presence here…  
  
  
  
Rue walked up the spiral staircase. The old wood squeaked under him, and his boots make a soft pad noise on the old, dirty, and torn red carpet lining the stairs. When he got to the top, he instinctively went to the door between the two bookshelves lining the walls. He shivered when he touched the handle, not quite sure if it was out of excitement or not. When he opened the doors, he shielded his eyes a bit from a bright light. He took his arm off his brow after a second and his jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Dewprism!" he yelled. He padded softly toward it. His gloved hand reached out to it. "I already know my wish…" he whispered, half to himself, half to the Dewprism. "I wish…for…" water sparkled from his eyes with anticipation. "…Mint to be alive once again…"  
  
  
  
The light of the Dewprism grew stronger, and Rue softly closed his eyes. His Lifestone glowed as well, and then, below the balcony on the soft emerald green grass, a light grew as well. Rue could make out the body of a girl, and in the blink of his eye, there was Mint. Lying down, suspended in air with her hands clenched and resting on her chest. She slowly floated down and rest on the soft grass below.  
  
  
  
Rue smiled with tears in his eyes. He leapt down from the balcony and rushed to Mint's side, where he sat next to her and looked at her sleeping face.  
  
"Mint…" Rue whispered. A tear that was on his cheek slowly dropped onto her right hand. Mint slowly moved her head to the left and unclenched her hands.  
  
"Mint…" Rue said a bit louder and clearer. Mint turned her head to the right and opened her eyes. Her soft cerulean eyes. "…Rue…? Is…is it you?" He slowly nodded and she sat up, still looking into his teary eyes.  
  
"I…I was with you…every step…I…I couldn't wait to see you again!" She too began to cry, and fell into Rue's arms.  
  
The three moons slowly began to fade as the horizon grew pink…then yellow. Mint, done sobbing now, sat up from Rue's comforting arms and looked into his eyes. Their faces grew closer together. The world held it's breath as Mint and Rue began their kiss. Then- the sun rose.  
  
The End 


End file.
